Bliss of Ziall
by TasteMeStyles
Summary: Just a little romance and smutty love between Niall and Zayn. Enjoy Review
1. Fluff

Their fingers laced together, the cool wet grass seeping through the blanket but they didn't mind as long as they had this moment together. The breezy night wind blew causing the trees behind them to rustle in the quiet night, the moonlight being the only light casting shadows off their faces. This was a complete bliss moment; to beautiful to be true but here they were laying next to each other staring up at the pitch black skies.

His words spoken so low that they were barely audible but Niall heard them and knew he wasn't just dreaming, but every time he hears them he can't help but think he lived in a fairy tale of some sort just in a sick twisted way, where things were backwards and both the princes ditch the castle and live happily ever after together.

"I love you too Zayn." Niall said turning over to press a small but loving kiss to the older boy's forehead, succeeding in aim but not satisfied with the little show of affection; Niall moved his lips down to Zayn's, His eyes analyzing every aspect of Zayn, he took one last moment to look over his perfect boyfriend. His hair down and relaxed unlike when he preps it up for public appearances, his eyes half closed in a sleepy haze, his moist lips parted slightly, and his body turned to the side also waiting for Niall to make the first move.

"Kiss me." Zayn practically purred moving forward, pressing their lips together in an impatient matter. He bit down softly on the Niall's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Niall hesitated at first but graciously granted. Zayn always took advantage of what he could have to fill in things he couldn't have, not that he wants to rush. It was just him being a teenage boy. His tongue exploring Niall's mouth, soon finding Niall's weak spots. Once he even made the younger boy moan, but Niall was better at controlling himself in vulnerable moments like now. Their lips moved together in a heated passion only to be dimmed down by Niall not wanting to go any further than an opened mouth kiss. Him being the first to pull away to regain breath, Zayn didn't mind the break but was quite disappointed at the lost of touch.

"You tired?" Niall asked so this bliss moment was completely over, gone, lost like every other moment of theirs. Zayn only ignored Niall's way of changing the subject and moved their heads back together, for a small kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning."

Again Niall hesitated as Zayn stood up to leave, being caught off guard as Niall grabbed his hand in a way of stopping him.

"Well I was hoping that you crashed in my room tonight."

"Is that an invitation Nialler?" Zayn asked still standing up, with a smug look on his face as Niall rolled his eyes and nodded standing up with the help of Zayn's hand which laced his fingers in Niall's once again.

"Keep talking like that and I'll take it back." Niall laughed nudging Zayn in the side, but quickly apologized hoping he didn't hurt his fragile boyfriend. That night bliss happened… Complete bliss when two teenage boys are in the same bed, you could imagine exactly what happened, and could happen again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed **

**I'm not that much of a hopeless romantic, but I guess I'm satisfied with this story**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Btw I'm more of a Ziam shipper but Ziall is too adorable kk Bye Lovies and Directioners.!**

**Review&Favorite**


	2. Smut

**Hey, So here's the smut you guys asked for! Enjoy Zaill Love!**

Zayn and Niall had come to an agreement that they would at least try sex, and tonight was the night; the boys left them alone. Right now they were in Zayn's private library taking things to an extreme level.

Everything went crashing onto the floor from off the desk as Zayn bent Niall over it, pulling off his remaining clothes as he aligned himself up with Niall's entrance, pushing in slowly and gently. Niall cried out his body rejecting the new found pain, desperately trying to stay still.

In a way of comforting him, Zayn bent over and whispered in his ear sweet nothings. Niall began to relax his body, letting Zayn also move a bit; pulling out only to thrust all the way back in. Niall's finger nails dug into the wood surface of the desk, chipping the paint, his body moving with Zayn's thrust each time. Finally the pleasure began to replace the excruciating pain, a pleasure so good that it made Niall's knees wobble against the desk and he began pushing back to meet Zayn's thrust, increasing the friction.

A moan bubbling to the surface, satisfying his boyfriend and also giving him permission to take speed, his thrust becoming desperate and faster. Their sweaty bodies in sync with each other, complete bliss was taking over again as Niall switched the position in something more comfortable for the both of them and also giving Zayn more access. He thrusted in harder, hitting Niall's prostate causing the Irishman to pull forward as far as possible. His moan turning into something like a whine, Zayn automatically stopped pulling away to check if Niall was okay. The younger boy had hit his climax, it blinding his vision of a complete orgasm high, but coming down almost instantly a new sensation took over his body a numbing vibration. He seen that he had landed on the floor near the desk and was sitting completely bare, he wanted to laugh it off but the look on Zayn's face wasn't something of happiness.

"Niall, are you okay?" Zayn's voice anxious and loud in the quiet room, echoing through out the closed off space, but all Niall could do was sit there with a dopey look on his face. He brought his hands up, taking Zayn's face into his hands, pulling him down onto the floor also.

"Never better, I love you."

"Love you too." Zayn smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead then lying next to the boy to regain breath. Their bodies so approximately close that it was hard to cool down, but it was comfortable. Niall surprised the older boy hadn't yet made a smart remark about what had happened. But yet again Niall thought to soon, Zayn looking over at him with a beyond crooked smile.

"What?"

"So, how was I?"


End file.
